Esta  Noche
by Lorest
Summary: Aquí estoy denuevo, actualizado!. CAPITULO DOS. Un viaje inesperado. reviews plz.
1. Chapter 1

Para empezar: yo no gano nada de dinero con estos personajes, no son mios y escribo sólo por diversion :) .

Capitulo uno: de sonrisas & sorpresas  


Hermione se paseaba de un lado para otro pensando y rebatiendose la posibilidad de salir de esa habitación y dirigirse a la de los chicos, no a mas de 2 metros de cercania.

Se volteó y se volteó, miró hacia la ventana ; la lluvia golpeaba los cristales, se sentía una paz inmensa en el castillo.

- de que serviría Hermione…- musitó con la mirada perdida.

Se estiro en su cama. Miró nuevamente la ventana.

De verdad no sabia si lo que sentía por Ron era bueno o malo, pero si sabía qe ya le desesperaba el hecho de tener que mirarlo como si nada ocurriera.

A pesar de todo eso, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al recordar cuando habia escuchado a Ron hablar sobre lo magnifica que ella era.

**Flash back.( o mas bien racconto como dijo mi profesora de lenguaje:) )  
**

_Habia sido un dia desgarrador, lleno de clases importantes y dos examenes ; al fin cuando las clases habían terminado se dirigió al gran comedor para comer algo antes de ir a ducharse y descansar un rato._

_Al entrar al gran comedor divisó dos cabezas pelirrojas y una negra azabache. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia ellos hasta llegar y sentarse al frente de…Ron._

_-Herm pero que cara traes – dijo harry_

_- Te sientes bien?... Hermione te …ves mu...uy ..cansada- dijo Ron disimulando la preocupación.( sus orejas estaban levemente coloradas)  
_

_-Si, estoy un poco cansada …solo eso, y tengo suerte después del examen de pociones y aritmancia, gracias por la preocupación.-_

_-Deberias descansar un poco mas, soy menor que tu, pero soy tu amiga y te lo exijo- dijo la pelirroja presente  
_

_-Ginny, no te preocupes, es solo que hoy tuve un día muy pesado para tener 17 años –_

_-Está bien…- farfulló la peliroja._

_-Eres… impresionante Hermione, de verdad no se como sigues viva..despúes de hoy- dijo Ron impresionado al parecer de lo que habia dicho pues sus orejas estaban un poco rojas._

_-Ronald Weasley-_

_-Harry dime si no es maravillosa-_

_Harry sonrió. -si lo es y lo sabemos Ron, es asombrosa-_

_Hermione se ruborizó y sonrio, sintiendo que su estomago daba un peqeño vuelco._

**Fin Flash back**

Ya estaba un poco harta de tener que resistir, ya no aguantaba...

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unos pasos.

Se sentó en la cama, tomó un libro y lo abrió como si lo hubiese estado leyendo hace horas.

TOC TOC ..!

-_Herm estas ahí?-_ se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-Si pasa…Ron-

Se abrió la puerta y el corazón de la castaña se empezo a acelerar. O.O

-Hola Herm que haces?-

-nada… en..realidad leia un poco y escuchaba la lluvia…-

-aah…-

Se produjo un silencio. Los dos estaban completamente nerviosos.

-y…dime ..que te trae por aqui..?- la castaña rompio el silencio.

-Eeh …es que Ginny y Harry salieron a dar un paseo, pero ya sabes que yo no podia estar ahí, y pues eres mi amiga no? Entonces decidí venir a ver estabas haciendo y pues, pues si no te molesta...es decir..ehh si no estas muy ocupada, me preguntaba si...puedes venir a dar un paseo tambien …conmigo...-

Hermione miró con ternura a Ron , pues se habia puesto muy nervioso.

-Si, esta bien, no te preocupes no estoy ocupada, vamos a dar un paseo-

Ron puso una expresión de alivio y risa sufrida .

Ten tu chaqueta, y no lleves paraguas te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Ron y salió de la habitación.

Hermione no podia creer que Ron. Hubiese tenido el valor para hacer eso.

Se puso la chaqueta lo más rapido que pudo, se peino , aplicó un poco de perfume y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Ron esperaba en el sofa al lado del a chimenea.

-Vaya! No tradaste nada! Eres maravillosa ! - dijo y salieron de la sala común.

- Y cúal es la sorpresa Ronald Weasley?- Hermione rió.

- se llama sorpresa porque lo es Hermione Jane Granger-

Los dos rieron.

Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, llovia pero era agradable la vista, los terrenos estaban de un color verde que jamás se había visto y la naturaleza misma complementaba el paisaje.

-Bien... creo que llegó la hora de la verdad- dijo Ron

-Ya me tienes al borde de la histeria con tanto misterio Ronald-

_-statem!-_

De la varita de Ron salió una especie de burbuja de más o menos 5 metros de diámetro que los envolvió, era totalmente invisible y las gotas le resbalaban. Una agradable temperatura se sentía adentro.

-Ya veras que no soy tan cabeza hueca, pase practicando este hechizo dos semanas-

Hermione tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Ron es...esto es genial, te felicito – Hermione lo abrazo y este nervioso le correspondió.

-No es nada, solo un poco de lectura adicional, entre cada entrenamiento y examen , además valía la pena si era para…ti-

-Practicate un hechizo...es decir ...para mi?-

-s..s…i ..ii.-

-_gracias-_

-No es nada… -

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ahora, te… gustaria camirnar por …los terrenos?- dijo la castaña

-por supuesto-

Caminaron por la planicies de los terrenos hasta llegar cerca del lago, hablando sobre cosas triviales para los dos, pero disfrutando cada segundo de compañía, era la primera vez que estaba solos de esa manera, es decir sintiendose asi, sin que el otro lo supiera claro.

-…Y si el calamar gigante no existiera, Hogwatrs no tendria protegonismo acuatico- concluyó Ron (después de un rato hablando)

-Protagonismo? Ron por favor es algo asqueroso…esa cosa deberia desaparecer…-dijo Hermione al llegar

Se produjo un silencio mientras se sentaban en el pasto, _no mojado_ gracias a Ron y su hechizo.

-Gracias…por invitarme a pasar..un rato contigo Ron…-

Ron la miró y sonrió.

-No es nada Herm ...es decir somos amigos no? -

-Si...-

-Eh... gracias por aceptarme y tambien…por no reirte de mi cuando te invite-

-jajaja, no como crees- rió Hemione

-Ya sabes .. yo nunca hago estas cosas …perdile a una _chica_ que salga conmigo-

Hermione le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto por unos segundos.

-Eh...no sientes frio? Creo que esta perdiendo efecto el hechizo no te parece?-

-No…pero si quieres volver al castillo creo que está bien-

-Si .. ven ,creo que para llegar más rápido esto es necesario- dijo y Hermione se montó en su espalda. Ron corrió a toda la velocidad . Llegaron a la puerta de entrada

_-Offstatem!-_ musitó Ron y la búrbuja desapareció.

Hermione volvió a sonreirle como por enésima vez.

Bien, subí el capítulo uno denuevo porque tenía errores y estaba sin tildes ya que lo habia hecho rapidamente. Nunca pensé que atacaran tanto aqui solo por tener errores..En fin muchas gracias por decirme, porque asi lo pude cambiar. Lo subo denuevo arreglado :( para ver que les parece. Les aclaro una cosa el uso de la i latina como y aca en Chile es común y se me contagió de los fotologs y msn, perdonen a la gente que ofendi, espero que no me saquen de fanfiction por esta equivocación, y que ya no me sigan matando en los malos fics porque mi intención era buena. solo que por divertirme me equivoque :( .

A los que leeran esto por primera vez, me gustaría que me dijeran igual lo que piensan aunque sea malo : )

Saludos a todos gracias a lso reviews anteriores, y aver si me dejan algunos ahora para poder seguirlo, porque el capitulo que viene será mejor. gracias a todos.

Larga vida a JKRowling :D

Cuidense ! besooos ).

Lorest


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, no míos. Escribe pro diversión y aquí´va el segundo capitulo. Disfruten.

2.- _De un viaje inesperado._

La semana ya terminaba para los de séptimo, y todo se veía mejor, al menos de exámenes se despedían por una semana.

Ese día el profesor Flitwick no había asistido porque estaba muy enfermo, así que todos se fueron más temprano, y aprovecharon el día para divertirse o arreglar citas para el sábado a Hogsmeade.

Ron y Harry habían aprovechado para ir a entrenar, porque los partidos se venían pronto, y Hermione los había seguido, pero ella solo hasta las gradas, eso le serviría para relajarse un poco, después de lo mucho que había estudiado durante la semana.

Aun sonreía a solas por el acontecimiento de hace algunos días, no creía que Ron la hubiese invitado a pasar un rato a solas, y lo bien que se había sentido… eso le daba un poco mas de esperanzas frente a lo que sentía…

-No Hermione no seas ridícula, es por que somos amigos…por eso se comportó así- pensó en voz alta.

_-Pero un _amigo_ no se pone nervioso por pedirle un paseo a su amiga- _ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Eso era cierto.

Pero quien le aseguraba que los nervios eran por eso, talvez era solo porque nunca lo había hecho, el mismo Ron se lo había dicho: _"…nunca hago estas cosas…ya sabes de pedirle a una chica que salga conmigo…" , _

_-una chica...- _ susurró.

Ese era el punto en todo esto, ella era su amiga, y el la había llamado de cierta forma _chica_, es decir _mujer_, la había considerado como una mujer en esa inocente frase, y no como su amiga.

-Arrg!- Hermione dio un grito de desesperación- Es demasiado Hermione, no puedes seguir pensando, lo haces a diario! Un día de estos tu cabeza estallará!- farfulló.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo alguien sacando a Hermione de todas su cavilaciones con un pequeño "aahh!"

-Ginny Weasley! Que susto me diste –

-Lo siento señorita gruñona-

-Muy graciosa-

-acabo de salir de clases, ¿ como estas eh ?-

-Pues ya vez – bufó Hermione desanimada.

Ginny la abrazó en señal de comprensión.

-Y supongo que ese _"ya vez"_ se llama Ronald Weasley no?-

-100 puntos para Gryffindor! A manos de Ginny Weasley !-

-Hermione…no desesperes amiga-

-Es que es demasiado entiéndeme, tu no te preocupas porque estás con Harry…-

-…no es cierto, sabes que si me preocupo-

-Ya, no quiero seguir pensando en esto,¿ vas a ir a entrenar un rato?- preguntó la castaña.

-Solo un rato, y si me dices y aseguras que estas bien-

-Lo estoy, ve-

-¿Segura?-

-Si…-

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-

Hermione sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias…- dijo la castaña- gracias por existir Ginebra Weasley…-

Ginny río.

Hermione observó a Ginny pateando el suelo para elevarse en su escoba.

Dejó caer su cabeza en sus piernas, en señal de desesperación.

Estaba tan adentrada en sí que no sintió una pequeña vibración en las gradas, de alguien aterrizando.

-¿Herm…?-

_-Ron-_ pensó

Una mano en su hombro.

Levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?-

-Si..s-i si ¿Porqué?-

-No lo sé, tenías cara de preocupación, o por lo menos eso vi desde allá arriba-

Se produjo un silencio en el que Hermione procesó aquella frase significativa de preocupación de Ron hacia ella.

-Ah…no, no te preocupes..son cosas extrañas sin sentido que..-

-Me voy a ir por una semana-…- Ron la interrumpió.

Ron sabía que no era manera de interrumpir el hilo de la conversación, pero sientía una extraña necesidad de decirle aquella frase.

-¿Que?!!- Hermione desfiguró su expresión, mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado.

-Es que… me seleccionaron para una semana recreativa o algo así… del quidditch-

Nuevamente el silencio.

-Felicitaciones Ron!- Hermione lo abrazó reaccionando y conteniendo las ganas de que no se fuera ni por un día.

-Gracias…eres la primera que me dice eso…- dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola también.

-¿La primera?-

-En felicitarme así-

- Te lo mereces, siempre estás entrenando-

-Y tú estudiando-

-Jajajajajaajaja- los dos rieron.

-Y pues, yo…la verdad…es que…la convención permite llevar a una persona…llevar a una amiga…si uno gusta…-

-Oh…ya veo…-

-Y pues…aaah…soy muy malo en esto…¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-¿Yo?-

-Bueno…si no quieres lo entendería claro…pero…-

-Claro que quiero acompañarte- dijo la castaña

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que si…gracias por invitarme-

Ron sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar o a la Sala Común?- propuso Ron

-¿Y Harry ?- preguntó la castaña.

-Por favor, sólo míralo-

Hermione elevo la vista y vió a Harry besandose con Ginny.

-Creo que si, acepto irme de aquí-

-jajajaja- Ron rió.

En un impulso Ron le tomó la mano a Hermione.

Hermione lo miró, y este se sonrojó.

-Perdona..yo...nosé…-

-No…no te preocupes, ven vamonos- dijo y le sonrió, ahora más tranquila.

o Que les parece!

Disfruté escribiendo este trocito de historia.

Gracias a los reviews, bueno les subí el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado. En fin saludos a los reviews ( saben quienes son ), gracias por los ánimos.

Son geniales uds. Adiós.

Ahh y saludos por supuesto a quienes lean en y los que pasan por aquí.

I believe in magic, do you?

Lorest 


End file.
